forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolai Danilova
His Excellency Global Tyranny Supreme Potentate Nikolai Danilova is the Antichrist and the main antagonist of the Forgotten series. He ultimately marshals the Global Tyranny in a large force against Jesus Christ, the true Son of God. Biography Nikolai is the third child of the Danilova family, along with Nikolai Danilova Junior and Yuri Danilova. He was born to a Pakistani dad and a German\Russian mom. According to some documents pertaining to the man, Nikolai's birth came from a genetic engineering and artificial insemination project, though this wasn't in the Forgotten series. His mother, Alicia Danilova, is convinced by a group of Satanists that her son will change the world. Through his parents, Nikolai has a unique bloodline dating to Ancient Rome, pertaining to the early Christian tradition that Antichrist would come in the form of a Roman Emperor and the current Pre-Millenialist Christian view that the Antichrist would emerge from a new Roman Empire. As a child, Nikolai displayed a great deal of knowledge and was able to manipulate others quite easily-even hypnotizing and brainwashing them. Nikolai became a powerful businessman and was soon led by a demon to the desert, where he was forced to fast for a week. In a stark contrast with the story of the Temptation of Jesus, Nikolai, who was tested the exact same way, gave in to all three temptations...and ultimately worshipped Satan as God. He was guided by his kingmaker, Martin Fickler, to power. At the age of 24, he found his way into the position of Secretary General of the United Nations-and the Rapture happened. Though Danilova knew God, he cursed Him for taking away his family, who were strong Christian believers (his dad converted). Danilova himself, was "forgotten." Danilova changes the United Nations into the Global Tyranny and appoints himself as the Supreme Potentate. His friend, Martin, dies, but Martin is later resurrected (a reference to the story of Lazarus) and becomes the False Prophet. After 3 and 1\2 years, Dmitri Volsky, a Russian scientist, assassinates Nikolai and he resurrects after 3 days, indwelt by Satan. He eventually proclaimes himself God in the Holy of Holies, desecrating the temple and employing various ways to execute and torture dissidents; these include the Iron Maiden, firing squad, hanging, electric chair, lethal injection, brazen bull, strappado, iron chair, riding the rail, mutilation, kneehauling, and iron chair. He established Danilovianity as the only legal religion on Earth and introduced the Mark of the Beast, the only way to legally buy and sell. Anyone who refused the mark was subject to torture and\or execution. In a final surge for domination, Makarov and Nikolai create the Inner Circle, comprising of thousands of people in a rogue commando unit in order to crush the Christians around the world in an event known as Operation Armageddon. The battle culmilates to the Battle of Armageddon, a siege of Jerusalem, which is guarded by Jesus Christ upon His Glorious Appearing. Jesus slaughters all of the men in Nikolai's brigade and sentences Nikolai to eternity in the Lake of Fire. Powers and Abilities Nikolai Danilova has supernatural powers and abilities after the (failed) Manhattan Project in New York City, in which a disastrous attempt to "boost" Nikolai's powers resulted in a devastating explosion in Central Park, killing thousands of people (including millions of civilians). The incident left him horribly scarred, though it also gave him the upgraded powers he desired. He can now run ten times faster than he used to and he could run effortlessly (meaning he would never run out of breath, though he would still sweat). This allowed him to run for almost an eternity without running out of breath, which came in handy when he chased down international fugitives. He also had superhuman running speed, which allowed him to run faster than the average Olympic athlete. The running power earned him the new nickname "The Incredible Cheetah". The explosion also irridated his skin, giving him the ability to turn into a "big green monster" (a reference to The Incredible Hulk); whenever he's irritated, exasperated, or angered, he turns green, his muscles bulge to epic proportions, and his hair-normally brown-turns black. He also roars like an animal, though he still speaks like a human. His speech is altered; instead of a gruff Russian voice, he has a deep, menacing growl-like Arnold Schwarzenegger-ish voice. He also has superhuman healing power (meaning he can almost never feel gunshots, though he does feel explosives), superhuman leaping power (as evidenced by a miraculous jump from the roof of the New York Stock Exchange to the roof of the Woolsworth Building), and superhuman durability; he can withstand substantial punishment, ranging from Desert Eagle bullets to even RPGs. His only weak spot is any missiles and bombs. He's also impervious to disease, including rabies, the avian flu, the swine flu, and various other viruses. In addition, he has super-quick reflexes and binocular vision; he can see an enemy soldier from over a mile away. This earned him the nickname "The Big Green Human Owl" (TBGHO). Trivia *Nikolai's deeds are references to the Left Behind series. *Nikolai's Inner Circle is a reference to Modern Warfare 3. *Operation Armageddon is another reference to Modern Warfare 3. *Danilova is usually a name for women; Nikolai's last name resulted from a typo in his birth certificate. Nikolai's mother was able to catch it, but the doctors forgot to change it after his birth. So the name stuck. *Nikolai has special powers and abilities that reference to various Marvel Comics superheroes.